STD
by Silk Weaver
Summary: Hojo had a few tricks up his sleeve when he put Chaos into Vincent's body. Valenwind Cid x Vincent


Author's Note: Well, a new fic. I will warn you all that this one is a bit more explicit about Cid and Vincent's relationship than the others. An almost-lemon, if you will. I know there are some people who follow me because they like character interaction, not just smut, so I'll warn you all now. It's not actually sex, and you can skip it if you want.

* * *

**Sexually Transmitted Demon**

Cid x Vincent

It was late at night in Rocket Town. The small village was dark and quiet, since most of the people had already gone to sleep. There was little, if any, nightlife, and what activity there was tended to be quiet, out of respect to the other people of the town. It was an unofficial rule that Cid tended to agree with, especially since most of his mornings were early these days. He didn't want to fall asleep while flying his airship simply because his neighbors had kept him awake. He tried his best to do the same, especially since Shera had started living with him. His assistant could be quite nosy at times, and he didn't need her poking her head into his room just because she'd heard some odd noise. It would be quite embarrassing to have Shera walk into his room at this point.

Cid was being pinned to the bed by an unusually aggressive Vincent. In the short time, barely a month, that the two of them had been intimate, the dark-haired man hardly ever initiated sex, and he had never taken charge like this. Cid certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

"Nnh! Vince-!" Cid bit his lip as he arched up, trying to stifle his sounds. It was hard to manage, with Vincent rubbing against him and biting at his neck. He had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from crying out.

Leaning over him, Vincent gave a ragged smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" the dark-haired man asked smugly. His hands trailed down Cid's body, dancing from one sensitive spot to another, making the pilot shiver.

It took a moment for Cid to compose himself enough to glare. It felt amazing, but he wasn't going to say anything while Vincent was in the mood to tease him. Maybe after, he would admit it, since it was something he wanted to try again, having Vincent top. This was one of the most intense sexual experiences he'd had, despite the need to keep quiet.

Yet despite that, Vincent's hands were slowing on him, becoming more hesitant and not going where he wanted, _needed_ them to. Cid glanced up, confused. Why was he stopping? "Vince?" he asked. Vincent was getting that closed-off look on his face again. Had one of the demons said something?

There was a frown growing on Vincent's face. "I'm not certain of this," the ex-Turk admitted frankly. "It is… daunting. I do not want to hurt you."

So that was what it was about. It was such a Vincent thing to do that Cid almost laughed, but he held it in. Laughing would not get him laid. Instead, Cid reached out to grab Vincent's hand. "I trust you, Vin," he said earnestly. "That's gotta count for somethin', right? B'sides, I've been wanting ta try this out. F'it doesn't work, we don't hafta do it again, but I want ta try."

Vincent still wasn't convinced, obviously, so Cid tangled his hands in the man's dark hair and pulled him down for a firm kiss. He bucked up against the taller man, trying to get as much contact as possible. Slowly, Vincent began to reciprocate, touching the pilot teasingly. Cid broke the kiss and gave his lover a lusty grin. "Or do you just like being on the bottom that much?" he teased.

With a playful and slightly demonic growl, Vincent pushed Cid back down against the mattress, his eyes glinting yellow in the darkness. "You are insufferable, Highwind," he hissed.

Light coming in through the curtains woke Cid up. For a moment, he simply lay still, enjoying the peace. Vincent was still asleep, with one arm thrown over his side. Cid stretched slowly, fully awake but not yet willing to get out of bed or risk waking Vincent up.

"_Have a good time fucking your pilot, Valentine?"_ a voice asked.

At first, Cid thought that Chaos had taken over Vincent's body. But when he turned over to look, Vincent was still asleep, and showed no signs of transformation. Cid frowned. That had definitely been Chaos, so why could Cid hear it if Vincent wasn't transformed?

The demon spoke again. _"Host?"_ it asked hesitantly. Cid had the oddest sensation, almost as if someone were examining him. Where on earth was Chaos's voice coming from?

Abruptly, Cid sat bolt upright. "No," he said aloud, oblivious to Vincent waking up from his sudden movement. "Fuck no. This is a damn dream. It isn't happening."

Chaos, by now, seemed to have realized as well what had happened. _"You're in denial, Highwind. It appears that you are stuck with me."_ The demon did not seem at all happy about the fact.

Cid growled. "Get out of my damn head!" he hissed. It was a disconcerting thing, to be speaking to Chaos. It felt like he was arguing with himself.

"_I would if I could, trust me,"_ the demon sneered. _"But I cannot leave my host, whether it is you or Valentine."_

A touch on his arm startled Cid before he could properly think about what Chaos had said. He flinched, and Vincent withdrew his hand apologetically. The look Vincent gave him was concerned and worried. "Why are you shouting, Cid?" he asked.

Instead of answering the question, Cid grabbed Vincent's bare shoulder, blue eyes flicking across the pale face nervously. "Vince, is Chaos buggin' ya?" he asked, almost fearfully, though for a reason Vincent wasn't sure of.

It only took a moment of mental searching before Vincent had an answer. "No," he said slowly, still examining the demons trapped in his mind. "They're all quiet. Chaos is… I cannot even sense him." He turned his attention back to Cid. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

For a moment, Cid's face was blank. Then he winced and brought a hand to his forehead. "It's Chaos. He's in my head," he said.

"What?" Vincent pushed himself fully upright and stared at Cid disbelievingly. He searched through his own mind once again, but the demon was as quiet as before. Vincent had never felt so little of Chaos's presence before, but that did not mean that the demon was gone, did it? Hojo had sealed the demon into his mind and body. Chaos had been as much a part of him as his arms, even if the demon was unwelcome. "Are you sure?"

There was a hesitant pause before Cid answered. "It definitely sounds like him," he grumbled. "He's giving me a headache, ranting about all of th' reasons this shouldn't have happened."

Vincent frowned. "How _did_ this happen?" he wondered. "It cannot have been spontaneous. Chaos is- was- bonded to me. Unless something happened that… that caused him to…" the gunman trailed off, wide-eyed, the closest to dumbfounded Cid had ever seen him get.

Even if Chaos was no longer in Vincent's head, he still knew the man's mind very well. The demon chuckled sadistically. "_Oh, so it's because he mounted you that I was switched?"_ he said, clearly amused by the idea.

Cid's jaw dropped. He was gaping, he knew, but this was just too much. It was impossible, and yet the more he though about it, the more sense it made, in a twisted way of thinking. It was not something he really wanted to think about, but he would have to, given the situation.

"So you think this happened because you fucked me, Vince?" Cid asked, too busy trying to wrap his mind around it all to notice Vincent's frown at the crude language.

Chaos was apparently ready to accept that explanation. _"Well this puts you in a compromising situation, now doesn't it?"_ Cid got the impression that the demon was laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Cid hissed, incensed. "It means you're always the bitch anyway!"

The demon went silent, though from sulking or speechlessness Cid wasn't sure.

For a moment Vincent looked at Cid in confusion, before realizing that Cid was speaking to Chaos out loud. "Yes, I believe so," he said, calm except that he refused to look at Cid. "There is no other reason for it to have happened when it did." His hands, for once without gloves or the gauntlet, tightened until the knuckles were white. "However, it might be that it cannot be reversed in the same manner," wearing the blank expression he always wore when he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

It was obvious to Cid that this was worrying Vincent, even if most people wouldn't have been able to tell. Cid knew how much Vincent had a hard time with the demons. The gunman was probably feeling guilty about inflicting that on someone else, even if it was unintentional. Cid would call him out on it, but it wasn't something he wanted to do while they were both sitting naked in bed.

Instead of trying to deal with Vincent's worries about the demon, Cid threw back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He noticed the slight ache in his body as he got to his feet, but he ignored it. "Well, I ain't gonna bother ta try and figure it out 'til I've had some fucking food," he said as he hunted out a clean set of clothes from the dresser. "We c'n talk after breakfast, once Shera isn't around."

There was no response from Vincent, and when Cid paused in getting dressed to look at him, the red-eyed man was staring at him with a mix of emotions in his eyes, and none of them showing on his face. "_You're going to have to do better than that, Highwind,"_ Chaos commented in his mind.

Cid sighed and finished pulling on his pants, then turned to Vincent with a mock stern expression. "It you're waitin' fer breakfast in bed, you're gonna be disappointed," he said gravely. "You don't get any special treatment- _you_ aren't the one whose ass is sore."

It took a moment, but Vincent finally gave a weak chuckle and dragged himself out of bed. "I'm sorry," he said in his deep voice, as he searched out his own clothing.

Vincent's response still wasn't as lighthearted as Cid wanted, sp he snorted derisively. "No, you ain't," he growled playfully. "You planned this, you bastard."

The guilty smile from Vincent and snickers from Chaos weren't exactly the reactions he was expecting. Cid's jaw dropped, and he stared at Vincent, who shrugged. "We did not plan fir Chaos to be switched," the gunman said defensively, though he could not hide a smile at Cid's dumbfounded expression. "But you were getting a little too smug, being on the top all of the time. Chaos offered his help, and I accepted."

For a moment, Cid could only splutter with indignation. _"Suck it up, Highwind,"_ Chaos said smugly in his head, _"You've had it coming for a long time now."_

"You're both scheming bastards, and ya ought ta be shot," Cid announced to the demon and his lover, huffing. He stalked out of the room sulkily, and Vincent followed, chuckling with amusement.

It had been several days since Chaos had been unintentionally transferred to Cid, and everything had been upset because of it. Explaining what had happened to Shera had been easier than either of them had thought. She had accepted it more readily than even Chaos had, and simply asked them what they were planning on doing about it.

It didn't seem that anything could be done. No matter what they thought of, and tried, it seemed that Chaos was now stuck inside of Cid, against both of their wishes.

Cid was having a miserable time of the whole affair. The pilot could tolerate Chaos when Vincent let him out once in a while, but forced interaction didn't do much for either of them. Cid could only take so many snide comments before he started arguing with the demon. But because he wasn't used to having the winged demon in his head, he spoke out loud in order to reply, which was an odd thing to overhear. Cid also ended up getting headaches from Chaos talking in his mind, which led to him arguing with Chaos even more. It led to the mechanic being snappy and ill-tempered almost all of the time.

At first, Vincent had thought that no longer having Chaos would be a blessing. It would be one less voice in his head, and Chaos did tend to be the most vocal of the four. Instead, the winged demon's absence had left a power vacuum in the hierarchy the demons had settled into, and the remaining three had started to fight over it. One dispute had gotten so bad that Vincent's body had begun to transform as the demons tried both to take control from each other and from the ex-Turk.

That particular incident had happened yesterday, and Vincent's whole body still ached. He was lying on the couch, trying to relax while there was an uneasy peace going on in his head. Hellmasker was in charge for now, though all of the creatures were subdued by the furious lecture Cid had given them yesterday.

The sound of tapping on the doorframe caught Vincent's attention, and he raised his head to see Shera standing there looking sympathetically at him. "I got some aspirin, if you want it," she said, holding up a bottle of pills.

Vincent shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "No thank you, Shera," he said in response to her offer. "I'd rather not take any medications right now."

With a nod, Shera stowed the bottle back in the bag she was carrying, presumably one full of groceries. "Let me know if you change your mind," she said, then withdrew into the kitchen to put the newly-bought items away. Vincent could see her moving around the kitchen through the open doorway.

After a moment, Vincent sighed and dragged himself off of the couch. He had spent plenty of time this week simply lying around. He needed to get up and do something, even if he was still sore. So he followed Shera to the kitchen, and closed the living room door behind her so he wouldn't startle her by simply appearing behind her.

Shera glanced up when she heard the door shut. "Taking my offer so soon?" she asked, pausing in the middle of putting away a box of tea.

"No, I don't need anything," Vincent reassured her. "But I believe Cid would likely appreciate the aspirin," he said.

With a sheepish smile, Shera glanced in the direction of the backyard, and the newly built hangar. "Oh, he's here?" she asked. "I thought he'd gone off somewhere in town. Vincent, could you bring him the aspirin? Once I'm finished with the groceries, I'll bring out tea for both of you."

When Cid was feeling bad, he tended to lash out at anyone he felt was better off than him, so Vincent could understand why Shera did not want to go out to Cid first. Vincent, who was in the same situation as the pilot, would be able to calm Cid down much more effectively. The ex-Turk nodded and took the offered bottle. "I'll make sure he takes some," he told the woman as he filled a glass of water, and then headed out to the hangar.

After the Meteor crisis was over and Cid had gotten his admittedly battered airship home, he had immediately gotten a hangar built where the rocket had once stood. It now held the remains of Cid's beloved Tiny Bronco, the parts of the Highwind, and whatever other mechanical tasks Cid had accepted. It seemed like Cid spent more time there than he did in the house. Vincent had been worried about it before Shera told him that it was normal behavior for the pilot when he was grounded.

As Vincent opened the door of the hangar, he heard a loud crash from within the building. Concerned, he pushed the door open and called out, "Cid? Are you all right?"

Cid was standing with his hands to his temples, clutching his head as if in pain. There was a toolbox on its side at his feet, with its contents spilled across the floor.

At this point, Vincent thought that Cid had gotten a migraine but was trying to work despite it. He set the glass of water and bottle of pills by the door, and walked quietly toward the mechanic. "Cid?" he asked quietly, putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

With a snarl, Cid whirled on him. "Dammit!" the blonde hissed furiously. "Why can't I transform?! I took control, so why can't I transform?"

Gold eyes flashed, and Vincent's stomach knotted in fear. Chaos was glaring at him through his lover's body, wearing a sneering expression completely unlike Cid's usual friendly smirks. "Chaos…" he said, instinctively backing away from the demon. "Stop it. Let Cid out again," he demanded.

The demon stalked up to him threateningly. "No," he snarled, "I am tired of this. Being stuck in your body is bad enough. Now I cannot even fly! I _refuse_ to be trapped in this form, as well as this body!"

"No, Chaos! You'll just end up hurting him," Vincent protested, slowly moving closer to the angry demon. He didn't know what he could do to stop Chaos, but he didn't want Chaos transforming and taking Cid's body away.

Chaos hissed, a strange sound coming from Cid's mouth. "I will not be denied!" the dremon raged, stepping threateningly toward Vincent again.

Tension and pain thrummed down Vincent's spine, and he flinched. He froze, recognizing the feeling as part of his transformations. Of all the times for his demons to attempt a coup, they just had to choose now.

Yet when Vincent reached out into the space in his mind where the demons were, the remaining three were cowering in fear of Chaos's rage. Terror at the presence of the more powerful demon was keeping them quiet.

The feeling grew worse as Chaos/Cid advanced on him, and Vincent gritted his teeth, trying to will down the sensation. He could feel his bones shifting, flesh and muscle moving to painfully accommodate the change. It was happening incredibly slowly, and Vincent moaned through his clenched jaw. The demons always took over in the moments before a change. This- his body shifting like this, on its own- hurt more than he could imagine.

Knives of agony sliced along his back, from his shoulder blades down nearly to his waist. Then there was the sound of fabric ripping, and Vincent realized numbly that wings were emerging from his back.

"_Submit, host,_" Chaos growled, as he grabbed Vincent's shoulders tightly. The demon's voice seemed to echo oddly through Vincent's head. The transformation hurt, but he was beginning to feel almost distanced from it. Cid's…. Chaos's face seemed to be very far away.

Through the darkness seeping into his vision, Vincent vaguely saw the gold fade, and maybe saw a flash of blue before Chaos closed his eyes. As his own vision went black, he heard Chaos say, _"Let me out."_

Chaos was back within his mind. Vincent could feel him "scolding" the other demons and forcing them into submission once again. It didn't take much effort. Soon the winged demon turned its attention to its vessel. _"Well, Valentine. I don't think that is something we should repeat any time soon."_ Vincent was given the impression of the demon settling itself firmly in his head.

Instead of giving his obvious agreement, Vincent focused on his questions. "How did you switch back?" he asked.

"_I was still attached to your mind, if only because of how long I've spent trapped in it,"_ the demon explained. _"Attempting to transform pulled me back to your body, because it is more capable of changing into my form than any other on Gaia, and because of that bond between us."_

The explanation made enough sense that Vincent didn't question it. "Will the switch happen again?" he asked.

Vincent expected Chaos to avoid answering. Instead, the demon's response was immediate. _"No,"_ he reassured his host. _"It cannot happen if I am not active in your mind and body during sex."_ The demon turned smug. _"Though I wonder if you'll be able to mount the pilot, without me to help you do it."_

It was bait that Vincent studiously ignored. Instead of responding to Chaos's taunt, he opened his eyes to find himself in the room he shared with Cid. The mechanic was seated in a chair next to the bed, fiddling with something and occasionally cursing under his breath.

"Cid," he said, loud enough to catch the blonde's attention.

At the sound of his voice, Cid glanced up, then smiled and set his piece of machinery aside. "Hey," he said affectionately. "Everythin' alright? Chaos back in place and all that shit?"

With a nod, Vincent pushed himself upright, wincing slightly at the pain still left in his body from the transformation. His back felt raw and tender. Twisting to look at it would be more painful than it was worth, so he simply kept his eyes on Cid. "And you?" he asked. "Did Chaos harm you, trying to take over?"

" 'M fine," Cid reassured him. The pilot couldn't seem to look him in the face though, and he was rubbing at the back of his neck with one gloved hand. "He, ah, didn' have to try that hard."

The confused frown on Vincent's face was immediately noticed. Cid chuckled. "I wanted ta see what it would feel like to fly on my own, ya know?"

It was so like Cid that Vincent couldn't find it in himself to reprimand his lover. Instead he sighed and ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. "Only you, Highwind," he muttered ruefully, and he couldn't help his smile.


End file.
